


Un asunto de dos

by lady_chibineko



Series: Un mundo de hombres fértiles [2]
Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Drama, Family, Hombres fértiles, Insecurity, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Comenzó como buen sexo de vez en cuando, continuó como buen sexo y algo de compañía. Hasta que vinieron las complicaciones. Deckard debió de haber confiado más en Luke desde el inicio, después de todo era un asunto de dos.Thanks to Omnivorous_Reader for the inspiration.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Series: Un mundo de hombres fértiles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929550
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Un asunto de dos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Omnivorous_Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/gifts).



**Título: Un asunto de dos**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Fast & Furious es propiedad intelectual de Gary Scott Thompson, Universal Pictures y los respectivos productores de cada película. Esta historia entra después de la película Fast & Furious 8 (The Fate of the Furious) y el spin-off Hobbs & Shaw.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

 **Dedicatoria:** Dedicated to Omnivorous_Reader for inspiring me. As I tell you weeks ago, thanks to you for the inspiration from your Friday requests. You posted a oneshot on August 14 2020, from this request from anonimous: "how bout Deckard finds out that he’s pregnant but doesn’t want to tell Luke cause (he’d rather die than admit he’s happy to have a child with the man he loves) he doesn’t know how he’ll react. So instead he just casually goes about his day you know, avoiding alcohol, trying not to stress too much. But when he says no to sparring with Luke is when Luke sees that something is not right". And it inspired me! And when I said this to you, you said a 'Thank you' to you would be enough. So... Thank you! I love your tropes and the requests on tumblr, every Friday of every week. You're incredible. And it doesn't go exactly as the request from anon, but what can I say.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Deckard Shaw sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral tras leer el correo electrónico con el resultado de los exámenes médicos que se había practicado con su médico clandestino de cabecera.

Y aunque deseaba negar aquello, la verdad era que hasta su inconsciente le había planteado la posibilidad.

Embarazado.

De 5 semanas.

Aquello debía de ser una maldita broma.

Pero no lo era.

Todo lo contrario, era una realidad y estaba sucediendo justo en ese momento.

Y preguntarse como un idiota el cómo había pasado era ridículo. Deckard sabía exactamente cómo había pasado, también el porqué.

Y probablemente también el cuándo.

Y definitivamente con quién.

Luke Hobbs.

Lo que no sabía era que hacer a partir de aquél momento.

O por lo menos su cerebro no estaba funcionando lo suficiente como para llegar hasta ese punto.

En lo único que podía pensar era en el cómo había sucedido, comenzando por aquella estúpida barbacoa celebrada en el hogar de los O'Conner en el campo, donde fue arrastrado en contra de su voluntad para celebrar el cumpleaños de Toretto, solo por el hecho de encontrarse al alcance de ese montón de idiotas tras completar la última misión de Don Nadie.

Los muy cobardes le habían puesto a un recién despertado pequeño Brian en los brazos, quien había llegado junto a su tía Mia y había anunciado que todos debían ir con ella a la casa O'Conner, puesto que Brian estaba terminando los preparativos para una gran barbacoa.

Y Shaw no pudo hacer nada porque el niño, aún asueñado, se había sujetado a su cuello con sus pequeños brazos y los dos intentos del inglés de dejárselo a alguien más casi terminan con el niño llorando.

Además, hacía mucho que habían enterrado el hacha de la guerra. Desde entonces, incluir a Shaw era casi una obligación para el clan Toretto; así que estuviese de acuerdo o no, igual lo llevaron con ellos.

Y terminó agazapado en un rincón, con una cerveza fría y un plato de filete demasiado cocido para su gusto.

Y como objetivo de un Luke Hobbs que al final también se sentía un tanto alienado dentro de la familia feliz que Toretto proclamaba a los 4 vientos.

Y bueno, pueda que Shaw se llenase la boca diciendo que Hobbs era un bruto y un pesado insufrible, pero la verdad era que hacía mucho no le molestaba tenerlo al lado tanto como aseguraba de la boca para afuera.

Lo cual no quitaba que intentase sacar al gigante samoano de sus casillas cada vez que se diese la oportunidad.

Lo cual ocurrió cuando un poco de salsa quedó en la mejilla del inglés, y tras burlarse un poco, Hobbs decidió limpiar aquello con el pulgar como si Deckard fuese un niño.

Pues bien, no lo era.

Deckard capturó el pulgar de Hobbs con la boca, e hizo un par de acrobacias rápidas con la lengua alrededor del dígito que terminaron produciendo en el ex-DSS un efecto muy diferente al esperado por el inglés.

Las pupilas de Hobbs se dilataron y el aliento que exhaló salió entrecortado.

Y siendo sinceros, quizás Deckard había fantaseado con esa montaña de hombre una vez... o dos docenas.

El mercenario decidió arriesgarse luego de comprobar que ninguno de los otros presentes les prestaba atención alguna.

\- Si te gustó eso, Hércules; imagina lo que puedo hacer con otras partes de tu anatomía.

Luke se atragantó con su propia saliva.

Deckard sonrió de manera casi depredadora.

10 minutos después, ambos se escurrían hasta el bosquecito que rodeaba la propiedad de O'Conner, y ni bien salieron del campo visual y auditivo de cualquiera de los demás asistentes, Hobbs empotró a Shaw contra el árbol más cercano y se concentró en devorar sus labios hasta quedar sin aliento.

Y luego Shaw se dedicó a devorar el miembro duro del agente hasta que el hombre se corrió en su boca.

Fue caliente y sexy, salvaje y sucio, y ambos lo disfrutaron más de lo que pensaron que sucedería.

Era una lástima que no estuviesen en un lugar más privado como para poder pasar al siguiente nivel, pensó Deckard en un primer momento; pero era lo que había y no estuvo nada mal.

Y si alguien llegó a notar la ausencia del par, nadie lo mencionó. 

Deckard realmente creyó que de allí no iba a pasar el asunto. Nunca se alegró más de estar equivocado que cuando un par de semanas después, un Luke Hobbs algo sucio y cansado luego de una nueva misión, se presentó a la puerta de su apartamento en Londres con un falso aire de desinterés.

\- Estaba por el lugar, y decidí venir a saludar.

Deckard tomó a Luke del cuello de su chaqueta y lo jaló al interior del lugar, y chocó su boca contra la del otro hombre mientras se deshacía de las prendas de ambos casi con desesperación.

Había quedado después de todo con las ganas de llevar las cosas hasta el final, y si se daba la oportunidad ¿Por qué demonios desperdiciar tiempo pensando cuando podían estar follando?

Fue todo lo que Deckard imaginó y más.

Luke Hobbs resultó ser un amante imaginativo, ardiente, aventurero y generoso. Deckard disfrutó mucho aquél primer revolcón... y el segundo. El tercero, cuarto y quinto fueron excelentes también, para que negarlo. Y estaba seguro de que Hobbs había salido satisfecho también.

Y de alguna manera pensó que sí, había sido una experiencia grandiosa, y que era una lástima que no se volviese a repetir.

Excepto que, de una manera u otra, se volvió a repetir.

Durante meses.

Antes de las misiones, después de las misiones. EN MEDIO de las misiones, que por cierto cada vez eran más frecuentes entre los dos.

Es que Don Nadie había llegado a la conclusión de que eran, por decirlo de alguna manera, un equipo perfecto dentro de su operación ¿Y quién era el hombre para interferir con lo que de por sí funcionaba bien?

Así que Deckard se aseguró de llevar 5 veces la cantidad usual de condones que siempre llevaba consigo cuando le tocase hacer dupla con Hobbs, y aquello la verdad no lo molestaba en absoluto.

Por lo menos hasta que cayó en cuenta que... ya no utilizaba dichos condones con nadie más.

Lo cual pudo, o tal vez no, provocarle un pequeñísimo ataque de ansiedad.

Hasta que cayó en la cuenta que aquello le traía más beneficios que otra cosa, y que no tenía sentido quejarse.

No era como si fuese a ser algo serio ¿Cierto?

Cierto.

Excepto que pasaron los meses y de alguna manera esos encuentros sexuales casi animales, comenzaron a verse matizados con tardes donde tan solo terminaban acurrucándose; que los momentos alrededor de misiones se vieron aumentados a momentos donde Don Nadie y el equipo de Toretto no pintaban en lo absoluto; y donde Luke Hobbs añadió a Samantha Hobbs a la ecuación.

Y la forma en que Deckard se aferró a todos esos puntos extra era casi patética, pero no encontraba las fuerzas para dar la media vuelta y dejar algo de ello atrás.

Y así llegamos al momento en el que Deckard Shaw comenzó a olvidarse de que las consecuencias de bajar la guardia podían costarle más de lo que cualquier otra persona pudiese suponer.

¿Por qué?

Porque Deckard Shaw era un hombre fértil. Uno de esos 1 en 5 millones que nacía con la capacidad de engendrar un niño no solo de la forma tradicional, sino que yendo del otro lado de la barda también.

Los hombres fértiles eran escasos, una anomalía genética difícil de obtener y por ello una vez diagnosticados, se volvían casi un trofeo para aquellos que pudiesen darles los 'lujos' que se merecían.

Podía parecer ridículo, pero lo común era ver a un hombre fértil como consorte de un miembro de la realeza, un multimillonario, o como parte del harén de un marajá cual delicada flor; que verlo en un callejón cualquiera pateando traseros.

Ni que decir como mercenario y ex-asesino de alto calibre, o en la milicia. O siquiera en las fuerzas policiales.

En realidad, tan solo unos años atrás se había producido todo un revuelo cuando se descubrió que un oficial de la policía en Hawaii había resultado embarazado de un compañero del escuadrón especial del que formaban ambos parte.

No importó que el sujeto estuviese al borde de los 40, tuviese 2 hijos con su ex-esposa y una carrera que hasta hacía poco había hecho temblar de miedo a los criminales que osaban poner los pies en aquella isla. De pronto era el pobre e indefenso hombre fértil abusado por su oficial superior.

O lo fue hasta que un periodista idiota decidió exponer justamente ese modo de pensar frente a la pareja en la entrevista que habían decidido dar para aplacar a los medios.

Ni los 5 meses de gestación, ni sus compañeros de equipo lograron detenerlo cuando se le abalanzó al reportero y procedió a demostrar lo 'pobre e indefenso' que en realidad era.

Fue una suerte que el sujeto no hubiese estado armado, por lo menos para los reporteros.

Deckard no se hubiese quejado mucho si la noticia hubiese tenido otro final, uno un tanto más interesante.

Pero al final, lo que sacaba de todo aquello era que lo último que iba a permitir era que el mundo se metiese en su vida. Después de todo él no era de los hombres destinados a formar parte de un harén o ir colgado del brazo de un magnate como un caro juguete con la capacidad de dar a luz. Él estaba destinado a ser de aquellos hombres capaces de ser dueños de su propio harén de así quererlo.

Pero no quería eso, lo que quería era una montaña humana de casi 2 metros de alto, una cabeza más dura que una roca y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que lo hacía querer golpear y abrazar al sujeto por partes iguales.

Pero uno no siempre puede tener todo lo que quiere ¿Cierto?

A pesar del buen sexo, los arrumacos y el ocasional almuerzo con padre e hija; ni Luke ni él habían establecido algo serio, y no podía obligar al otro solo por su condición.

Era hora de despertar y poner los pies en la tierra.

\- ¡Vamos Shaw! No es como si fuese la peor situación por la que hubieses pasado.

Se obligó a levantarse de la cama en donde llevaba sentado viendo a la nada la mayor parte de la última hora y decidió que no había mejor momento para comenzar con los preparativos como el ahora.

Tenía mucho por hacer y la única manera de lograr hacerlo todo era comenzar por algún lugar.

Decidió sacar un lapicero y buscar algo de papel. Nada en ningún artefacto que luego pudiese ser hackeado. Incluso el correo con identidad falsa donde su doctor mandó los resultados fue borrado y deshabilitado.

Cinco minutos después, comenzó a planear.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**12 días después**

Luke Hobbs no era un hombre feliz.

En realidad todo lo contrario.

De alguna manera, su última misión había sido conducida con resultados positivos solo de milagro, porque la verdad casi no lo lograba.

El motivo: Había sido emparejado con Dominic Toretto... ¡Toretto!, para una maldita misión de corte militar.

¡Conocía rocas con más preparación táctica que ese sujeto!

Y es que no importaba lo leal, arriesgado o buen peleador que fuese el corredor de autos; habían situaciones en las que eso de nada servía. Y ciertamente aquella misión había sido uno de esos casos.

¿Y de quién había sido la culpa? 

¡Del hobbit idiota que había decidido tomarse un maldito año sabático de la nada!

Luke se bajó del taxi que lo llevó a su destino entre las intrincadas calles de Londres, le pagó al conductor y respiró profundo al verse frente al edificio donde había ido más de una docena de veces durante los últimos meses.

Porque no era el haber sido emparejado con Toretto el verdadero problema (aunque toda la situación hubiese sido un maldito dolor en bolas), sino el miedo a que el temor de Luke de que Deckard Shaw por fin se hubiese aburrido de él, se hubiese hecho realidad.

Según Don Nadie, Shaw le había informado que estaba 'de año sabático' de un momento a otro y no había dado mayor explicación. Al parecer no tenía porqué hacerlo.

Y no valía de nada sacar conclusiones adelantadas. Lo que necesitaba eran respuestas y las necesitaba AHORA.

Entró al edificio, tomó el elevador y trató de serenarse durante el corto trayecto a su destino.

Para cuando llegó frente a la puerta del apartamento, ya se había pateado mentalmente un par de veces y exigido a sí mismo no ir y abrazarse a la cintura del británico suplicando que no lo apartase de su lado.

Enderezó la espalda, afirmó hombros y barbilla, y finalmente tras exhalar una última vez, tocó el timbre. y luego lo volvió a tocar solo por si las dudas.

Y para su satisfacción, escuchó un gruñido del otro lado, y luego el seguro de la puerta ser abierto.

Y finalmente tuvo frente a él al británico, con quien quería intercambiar una palabra o dos, y quien lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido y gesto un poco descolocado.

\- ¿Luke?- preguntó el otro extrañamente aturdido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hobbs apretó los dientes y resopló ligeramente.

\- ¿Cómo si no lo supieses?- replicó antes de darse él solo el permiso de pasar al apartamento, con toda la intención de gritar la frustración que llevaba dentro.

Pero ni bien puso los pies dentro del apartamento y notó los muebles cubiertos por sábanas y las cajas y maletas amontonadas a un lado de la sala, el corazón se le subió a la garganta y un frio y desagradable nudo se alojó en medio de su estómago.

Por un momento, la voz no quiso cooperar saliendo de su garganta, hasta que finalmente viró sobre su sitio para enfrentar a Deckard, quien acababa de cerrar la puerta, y lo único que atinó a preguntar fue.

\- ¿Te mudas?

Deckard por su lado miró al samoano americano, se cruzó de brazos, inspiró ruidosamente por la nariz y finalmente asintió.

\- Si, por un tiempo ¿Algún problema?

Y a pesar de todas sus previas resoluciones, aquella afirmación le dolió al otro hombre más que la caída desde el 4to piso el día que se conocieron.

Y ese dolor lo llevó a preguntar, con el corazón prácticamente en la mano.

\- ¿Y no me ibas a decir nada?

Y fue justamente esa casi súplica en la voz del otro hombre lo que desarmó a Deckard lo suficiente como para comenzar a considerar, en lugar de estar a la defensiva, que quizás tampoco era solo sexo (muy buen sexo) para Luke.

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto?- preguntó por fin el inglés, aunque pensar en recibir una respuesta real a aquella pregunta hacia que se le estrujase el estómago.

Luke por su lado tragó con dificultad, justo antes de terminar de mandar lo que le quedaba de orgullo por la ventana.

Se acercó a Deckard y tomó las manos del otro entre las suyas, obligándolo así a descruzar los brazos.

\- Porque... Porque no creo ser capaz de seguir sin verte, Deck. Sin ti... No me dejes. No nos dejes, a Sam y a mí.

\- ¡No metas a la niña en esto!- reclamó Deckard en un gruñido.

Luke negó sin soltar las manos del inglés, aun cuando el otro hombre hizo ademán de retirarlas.

\- Eso es imposible, porque para ella también te has vuelto importante. Así que por favor, te lo pido, no te vayas así. Sea lo que sea, seguro que puedes resolverlo aquí en Londres.

Deckard finalmente suspiró derrotado. Le estaban dando en un punto bastante vulnerable, porque para él tanto Sam como Luke también significaban mucho más de lo que había querido admitir hasta el momento.

\- No puedo desde aquí.- se explicó entonces, tratando de encontrar una manera de decir las cosas.

No la había. No una sencilla. Se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba una decisión final.

\- Mi doctor está en Suiza después de todo.- al igual que el escondite perfecto para llevar a buen fin su embarazo sin personas molestas metiéndose en sus asuntos.

Lo que no se esperó fue la reacción del samoano.

Luke palideció de pronto, así como de pronto soltó las manos del inglés solo para tomar la cabeza del hombre en un agarre firme pero gentil, y comenzar a buscar algo en el rostro de Deckard de manera casi frenética.

Deckard frunció el entrecejo y liberó su cabeza de manera abrupta del agarre del otro hombre.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- preguntó casi de manera mordaz.

\- Sea lo que sea, yo te cuido Deck ¡Por Dios! No pareces... pero, no... olvídalo. Lo que sea, te cuido. Sam y yo te cuidamos. Aquí, en Los Ángeles, en Suiza.- el ex agente de la DSS estaba entrando rápidamente en un estado de desesperación y pánico tan alto que hizo sonar todas las alarmas de Deckard.

En especial al entender por dónde iba el pensamiento del samoano, y parecía mentira pero aquello terminó de convencer al ex-asesino de que tal vez era hora de darle al otro hombre una verdadera oportunidad de reaccionar de manera real a la situación y no solo en su cabeza, según sus suposiciones. Lo cual siendo sinceros, había sido una tontería desde el inicio, y Deckard Shaw era un hombre práctico, realista y con la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros la mayor parte del tiempo.

Iba a tomar aquello como un desliz. Prueba de que hasta al más pragmático de los hombres el amor lo puede volver idiota... porque, tenía que aceptarlo. Era amor.

Pues bien ¡No iba a actuar más como un idiota!

\- A ver campanita. En primer lugar, te me vas calmando. El que de pronto pierdas los papeles por solo el cielo sabe que idiotez está pasando por tu cabeza es ridículo.- Deckard frunció la boca- ¿Es que no me escuchaste? Respira hondo y deja la escena de pánico para otro día.

Luke tragó y se obligó a respirar profundo, adentro y afuera. Y una segunda vez.

\- Deck, yo...

\- ¡Aún no he terminado! En segundo lugar ¡Deja de meter a Sam en tus idioteces! Su único deber es estudiar y ser una niña feliz. Ella no tiene por qué preocuparse por mi, mucho menos cuidarme ¿Entendido?

Luke apretó los labios, volvió a respirar hondo (adentro y afuera) y finalmente asintió.

Deckard gruñó.

\- Bien, ahora en tercer lugar ¿Lo dijiste en serio? ¿Lo de ir a donde yo quiera y estar conmigo?

Un pequeño gemido se escapó de la garganta del enorme hombre antes de que asintiese con lentitud.

\- ¿Suiza? Tengo que ir a Suiza.

El otro volvió a asentir con lágrimas empezando a pugnar por salir de sus ojos.

\- Bien, Suiza será entonces. Y Sam no tiene porqué perder el año. Ella me comentó una vez que le gustaría ir de intercambio estudiantil a Europa, y un año en un colegio en Suiza hará maravillas cuando decida postular a una universidad.

Luke volvió a tomar aire de nuevo y exhaló con fuerza. Sus manos habían comenzado a temblar visiblemente.

\- Juro que te voy a cuidar.- volvió a decir el hombre, pero esta vez con la voz ahogada.

Deckard rodó los ojos. Luke era un idiota, pero era su idiota al fin y al cabo, un idiota cabezota y dulce al que no cambiaba por nada del mundo.

El inglés exhaló aire con gesto resignado y asintió.

\- Bien, si insistes tanto en eso, estarás entonces en guardia constante para conseguirme comida y darme masajes.- entonces tomó una actitud amenazante y hundiendo el índice en el pecho de Luke agregó- Y si no me das buenos masajes, me aseguraré de que te arrepientas por lo que te quede de vida. La que no durará mucho tiempo, que quede claro.

Para entonces, la expresión del otro hombre había mutado de la desolación a la más pura confusión.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Masajes? No... no entiendo.

Deckard dejó de lado el aire de amenaza, suspiró y finalmente miró cara a cara a Luke con seriedad, poniendo finalmente la diestra en el hombro del otro hombre.

\- Punto cuatro. Felicidades Luke, vas a ser papá...- y miró con intensidad al otro hombre, mientras esperaba que la información entrase a esa cabeza dura. Porque no importaba cuan inteligente fuese Hobbs, su cabezonería le ganaba y con creces.

Y tardó un poco, pero finalmente lo hizo. Deckard supo el momento exacto porque pudo ver la mandíbula de Luke prácticamente caer al suelo, al mismo tiempo que aparentemente perdía la capacidad de hilar dos sílabas seguidas para formar palabra alguna.

Pero Deckard esperaba algo así, por lo que simplemente lo guió hasta el sofá que estaba ya cubierto por una sábana y lo sentó.

Esperó unos segundos, pero el otro hombre ni se movió; así que Deckard consideró que sería seguro volver a la habitación para terminar de empacar lo que faltaba.

Cerca de 20 minutos después escuchó ruidos provenientes de la sala, así que salió con un pequeño enterizo de color amarillo neutro a medio doblar que estaba por meter en la maleta que armaba en ese momento, pero resultó que solo era Luke haciendo movimientos raros con las manos mientras aparentemente hablaba consigo mismo.

Todo bien entonces.

Deckard volvió a la habitación, pues ya casi terminaba.

Otros 10 minutos después, el inglés salía del todo de la habitación y se dirigió a la cocina. Puso agua en la hervidora eléctrica pues el gas de la cocina ya había sido cortado, tomó dos tazas y un par de sobres de té y llevó todo a la sala.

Luke seguía allí sentado, con la cabeza gacha, mirando sus manos sobre su propio regazo.

Deckard no lo culpaba, después de todo él mismo había estado igual durante casi una hora al enterarse del embarazo, y Deckard se había sabido fértil desde los 17 años... Aunque no era como si fuese a decir aquello a Luke, tenía una reputación que cuidar después de todo.

Pero ello no le impedía sentarse al lado de Luke, y esperar.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos más antes de que el hombre finalmente volviese a la realidad y registrase que Deckard estaba a su lado, con una taza de té que ya estaba más tibio que caliente.

Tomó una bocanada de aire con la misma necesidad de un hombre que ha estado a punto de ahogarse y con un aire de incertidumbre afirmó, aunque con un tinte de interrogación.

\- Eres fértil.

Deckard se encogió ligeramente de hombros y asintió con una mueca en los labios. Le ofreció la taza de té a Luke.

\- Eres fértil... y estás embarazado. De mi hijo.

El inglés enarcó una ceja.

\- Por lo general es la conclusión a la que se espera que llegue un hombre al que le han dicho que va a ser padre. Sí.

Luke tomó otra bocanada de aire, tomó un sorbo de té, se atragantó, rió nervioso y lágrimas por fin encontraron permiso para bajar libres por sus mejillas.

Deckard tomó la taza y la dejó sobre la mesa.

\- Oh, Dios... ¡Oh, Dios!

Y de pronto el mercenario se vio envuelto en un abrazo de oso mientras una lluvia de besos bañaba su rostro.

\- ¡Tranquilo, Hércules!

Pero Luke no parecía ser capaz de detenerse. Excepto que al final lo hizo y miró a Deckard con seriedad.

\- ¡Lo siento tanto!

Deckard miró a Luke confundido y frunció el entrecejo.

\- Resisto más que un pequeño abrazo, por si no lo recuerdas. Estoy embarazado, pero eso no quiere decir que de pronto soy de cristal.

El otro negó.

\- No... Sé que eres fuerte ¡Pero aun así me alegro tanto que no estés aceptando misiones!... No, yo siento... Siento no habértelo dicho antes. Lo que sentía... Lo que siento. Te quiero Deckard, eres importante para mí, y para Sam. Ambos te amamos, y te queremos en nuestras vidas.- el hombre suspiró y chocó su frente a la de Deckard- Pero no dije nada por temor a arruinarlo, y en lugar de hacerlo más fácil, tan solo logré que casi me dejaras fuera. Fue por eso, porque no sabías ¿Cierto? Por eso creíste que tenías que hacerlo todo solo.

\- ¿Fue en eso en lo que te quedaste pensando mirando a la nada?- fue todo lo que se limitó a preguntar Deckard sin afirmar o negar cosa alguna.

Luke asintió lentamente, con la frente aún pegada a la del otro.

\- Entre otras cosas.

Esta vez fue Deckard quien asintió, antes de añadir.

\- Yo... A Sam y a ti, también significan mucho para mí. También te amo.

Y de pronto allí estaba, esa sonrisa típicamente Hobbs que rivalizaba con el sol; y como con el sol, Deckard se sintió cálido de pronto, por dentro y por fuera.

Y devolvió la sonrisa.

El beso que siguió a aquello estaba cargado de promesas y un futuro en común.

\- Aún faltan como 2 horas para que los de la mudanza lleguen.- dijo de pronto Deckard con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Oh?...- la sonrisa de Luke se volvió predadora- Entonces será mejor que encontremos algo en lo que podamos ocupar el tiempo ¿No te parece?

El beso que le siguió a aquella frase dejó a ambos sin aliento.

Deckard casi no podía esperar para ver que tenía planeado Luke para las siguientes dos horas. Estaba seguro que sería fantástico.

Luke no lo defraudó.

~.~.~.~.~.~

**14 meses después**

Deckard y Letty caminaron directo hacia donde se encontraba el señor Don Nadie, con el prisionero encapuchado siendo casi llevado a rastras. Ambos estaban con cara de pocos amigos.

Al llegar, el inglés dejó caer al sujeto al suelo sin más ceremonias y alzó una ceja con evidente fastidio ante la sospechosa nueva sonrisa en el rostro del líder de 'Ningún lugar'.

\- Veo que están de vuelta, y con un regalo para mi.- fue lo primero que salió de la boca del hombre mayor, y ni Deckard ni Letty pudieron evitar un gruñido.

\- No.- dijo de pronto Deckard con seguridad, y Letty parecía de acuerdo con esa aseveración.

\- No he dicho nada.- dijo Don Nadie con un gesto de falsa inocencia, aunque un segundo después agregó- Sin embargo, si fuesen tan amables de ocuparse de un pequeño asunto extra.

\- ¡Oh, no! Tengo un esposo y un niño a los cuales volver, y voy a hacerlo apenas llegue mi esposo.- gruñó la mujer de mal talante.

\- ¿Señor Shaw?

\- No.- fue de nuevo lo único que dijo el aludido, antes de que una voz preguntase.

\- ¿Problemas, Deck?

El mencionado volteó para ver a los recién llegados. Sus hermanos menores, Hattie a quien Don Nadie había solicitado en 'préstamo' de MI-6 como pago a un 'viejo favor' que debido a ciertas circunstancias había decidido cobrar, y Owen, quien desde hacía un tiempo trabajaba de vez en vez para el grupo de élite secreto, y que en esta ocasión había ido con Hattie por el simple hecho de que su hermana se había negado en redondo a trabajar con 'cualquiera de los idiotas sin entrenamiento que usualmente conformaban ese grupo', y pues porque se le antojó.

Owen Shaw era un caso aparte.

Luego de volver a las 'filas de los buenos' bajo sus propios términos, había aceptado, como ya se mencionó, uno que otro trabajo siempre y cuando fuese con un agente que supiese lo que estaba haciendo. Por lo general eran Eric Reisner o Letty Ortiz (porque se negaba a llamarla Toretto), o como en aquella ocasión con su hermana Hattie. Y desde la vuelta de Deckard 2 meses atrás, también éste se sumaba a la lista de posibles compañeros de misión del hermano de en medio de los Shaw.

Eso si, nunca junto a Luke Hobbs, sin importar cuan calificado estuviese el ex-DSS ¡No lo soportaba! Y lo peor era el hecho de que Hobbs no parecía dispuesto a reconocer sus ataques verbales desde su llegada al equipo ¡Los pasaba todos por alto! ¡URGH! Era simplemente desesperante.

Por su parte Deckard pareció relajarse un poco ante la presencia de sus hermanos menores, y tan solo negó.

\- Nada que no se resuelva con la otra parte entendiendo que un no, es un no.

\- Eso mismo.- apoyó Letty, haciendo que finalmente Don Nadie suspirase derrotado.

Los dos Shaw menores se miraron entre ellos y finalmente se encogieron de hombros, antes de que cada uno entregase al respectivo prisionero que traían consigo, a un par de los nuevos agentes de Don Nadie.

Y como si aquello hubiese sido una señal, nuevos llegados entraron en escena.

Eric 'el pequeño Don Nadie' y Dom también traían, esta vez junto a varios agentes más, a un grupo de prisioneros encapuchados. Con eso se había capturado a casi todas las cabezas de un grupo terrorista nuevo, y Don Nadie pensaba sacar toda la información necesaria antes de entregarlos a la CIA para que los procesaran como tenía que hacerse.

Don Nadie miró una vez más a Deckard con esperanza, puesto que estaba seguro de que si alguien podría ser capaz de sacar la información de manera efectiva, ese iba a ser el inglés. Pero para su descontento, el hombre solo resopló disgustado y anunció que se iba a las duchas a bañarse para luego irse.

Excepto que justo entonces sonó el teléfono de Deckard (el mismo que había encendido ni bien entró a suelo estadounidense), y al ver el remitente, una clara ola de preocupación se pudo notar en sus facciones.

\- ¿Má? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué llamas?- fue lo primero que salió de la boca del hombre, haciendo que los otros dos Shaw en el lugar se pusieran alerta de inmediato, lo siguiente, dejó a todos con las mandíbulas por el suelo- ¡¿Luke?! ¡¿Cómo que el idiota está en el hospital?! ¡¿Qué hospital?! ¡¿Y Sam??!¡¿Y...?! ¡No! ¡SI! ¡VOY!- y ni bien cortó se olvidó del baño y del cansancio y de todos a su alrededor y se dirigió de frente a donde acababa de estacionarse una Toyota tipo Van, sacó al conductor de un tirón, le quitó las llaves y se subió.

Owen y Hattie se miraron apenas un segundo antes de correr en dirección al vehículo y meterse a la parte de atrás.

\- ¡La devuelvo luego!- le dijo el inglés a nadie en particular, y arrancó a toda velocidad. Fue una suerte que la puerta de una de las cocheras estuviese abierta, o Deckard se hubiese llevado la puerta con él.

Durante el camino, los dos hermanos menores intentaron tener alguna clase de información sobre lo que sucedía; pero tras un bastante efectivo grito por parte de Deckard a los 5 minutos de iniciado el viaje, ambos decidieron guardar silencio. 

Lo cual no quería decir que el viaje fuese silencioso. Deckard renegó durante todo el trayecto sobre grandulones con complejo de héroes y que nunca más se iba a dejar convencer por el tarado para que lo esperase en la cuidad a que finalizase la misión, que la próxima se quedaban todos en Los Ángeles hasta que él volviese.

No fue hasta que aparcó en el estacionamiento del hospital, que se obligó a tranquilizarse y respirar profundo antes de bajar. Los dos Shaw menores bajaron detrás de él preocupados, pues lo habían notado temblar ligeramente. Y Deckard Shaw no temblaba ante nada.

Llegó hasta el mostrador de informes y preguntó por Luke Hobbs, y tragó aire con tranquilidad al escuchar que él y su familia estaban en medicina general.

\- Según la información que tengo aquí, el doctor está terminando de enyesar al señor Hobbs ¿Es usted familiar?

\- Su esposo.- contestó con seguridad, sin importarle los sonido ahogados de sus hermanos a sus espaldas.

La enfermera le indicó a donde ir con una sonrisa y el inglés se dirigió hacia el lugar sin esperar a los otros dos.

\- ¡¿Cómo que tu esposo?!- reclamó Owen acalorado al momento de alcanzar a Deckard.

Eso hizo que el mayor de los hermanos se detuviese repentinamente, motivo por el cual Hattie chocó contra su espalda sin poder evitarlo. A Deckard aquello no le importó, sin embargo encaró a Owen y en voz baja espetó.

\- Espero que no sea un problema para ti, Oh; pero si lo fuese, pues es justo eso, TU problema. Así que cierra el hocico y no hagas un escándalo. Estamos en un hospital.

Y no, ni la expresión herida de su hermano menor pareció conmoverlo. Hattie, inteligentemente, decidió mantenerse callada.

Y al doblar una esquina, tres pasillos después, los dos menores se sorprendieron al ver no solo a su madre y a la hija de Hobbs (que supusieron estarían allí debido a lo dicho durante la llamada), sino también a una mujer algo mayor que Hobbs, quien sostenía un bebé en sus brazos. Lo mismo que Magdalene Shaw.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí?!

\- ¡Dex! Me alegro tanto que estés aquí por fin.- expresó la dama al tiempo que Sam se había levantado de un salto y abrazado a Deckard, quien a su vez devolvió el abrazo.

\- Si, si ¿Dónde está?- preguntó el hombre de mal talante.

La otra mujer, aún con el bebé en brazos, señaló la habitación frente a ellos.

Deckard gruñó.

\- Ya vuelvo.- dijo antes de repartir besos en las frentes de Sam y los dos niños, y en las mejillas de su madre y la otra mujer; antes de tocar, abrir la puerta y meterse en la habitación.

Owen y Hattie seguían confundidos.

\- ¡Má! ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Owen con rostro atormentado.

\- No es el momento Owen. Después.

\- ¡Pero!- trató de protestar Hattie.

\- Después, he dicho.- recalcó la mujer, antes de mecer al bebé en sus brazos- Niños, les presentó a Emere Hobbs y a Samantha Hobbs, la hermana mayor y la hija de Luke Hobbs, respectivamente.

Hattie levantó una mano en un vano gesto de saludo, pero se sentía incómoda al igual que Owen. Al final ambos hermanos se sentaron cada uno en una pequeña silla de hospital, y permanecieron allí por cerca de 20 minutos, que fue cuando reapareció Deckard, quien a su vez servía de soporte de un Luke Hobbs con la pierna derecha enyesada.

Deckard hizo un gesto y todos se pararon. Otros 20 minutos después, estaban al lado de la van, y Deckard se las arreglaba para subir a Luke primero, antes de dejar que los demás lo hicieran.

De suerte la van era grande y la parte de atrás tenía suficientes asientos puestos de manera espaciada (generalmente era usada para llevar equipo de espionaje o para realizar secuestros, pero justo la estaban trayendo de su revisión de cada 6 meses en la Juguetería, y para ello hasta le habían puesto los asientos de atrás).

\- No voy a decir que lo siento, Deck. No podía dejar que le hicieran daño a ese señor y su nieto.

\- Si, si... lo sé.- suspiró el otro antes de terminar de acomodar al grandote y luego apoyarse contra un asiento él mismo.

\- Papá fue muy valiente.- colaboró Sam.

\- Por supuesto que lo fue.- intervino Magdalene.

Deckard cerró los ojos y levantó una mano, donde luego estiró tres dedos- Tres semanas. Nada de misiones, nada de ejercicios, nada de nada. Te vas a quedar en casa y vas a ser un buen paciente, o haré que en lugar de 3 semanas sean 3 meses ¿Me dejo entender?

\- Lo que tú digas, princesa.

Deckard abrió los ojos y asintió, antes de estirar los brazos a la hermana de Hobbs.

\- Dame.- pidió, y abrazó a la que los hermanos habían notado era una niña. El otro bebé era un pequeño varón.

Deckard besó la cabecita y aspiró con fuerza. Un segundo después miró a la niña con el ceño fruncido y volvió a olfatear.

\- ¿Cambiaste la loción habitual de los niños?

Lejos de parecer preocupado, Luke asintió con aquella sonrisa tan típica de él, dejando de lado la molestia y dolor que sentía de momento.

\- Por la nueva que compré hace poco.

Deckard volvió a olfatear a la niña una última vez con expresión seria, antes de ver a Luke y asentir.

\- Nada mal.

\- ¡Te lo dije!

Deckard dio un último beso a la pequeña cabeza antes de dársela a Luke, e ir esta vez por el niño. Hizo lo mismo, lo abrazó, lo llenó de besos y olfateó de manera profunda, antes de entregárselo esta vez a Sam, quien ya se había situado en otro de los asientos de la van.

\- Terminen de subir, nos vamos de aquí.- ordenó Deckard. Minutos después estaban de nuevo en la carretera.

Pasaron otros tantos minutos más, antes de que un Owen al borde de un ataque de nervios preguntase/ exigiese.

\- ¡Alguien me va a explicar qué demonios sucede aquí! ¡¿Cómo está eso de que Deckard es esposo de Hobbs?!

Desde el lugar del piloto, Deckard emitió un nuevo gruñido.

Magdalene decidió ser quien contestase esa pregunta.

\- Pues si sabes eso, tienes más de la mitad de la respuesta, querido.

\- ¿Así sin más? ¿Deckard decidió jugar a la casita con Hobbs y tú no dijiste nada?- reclamó Owen a su madre, y Magdalene lo miró con ironía.

\- Si no te digo a ti nada sobre tus aventuras ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a decirle algo a Deckard acerca con quien ha decidido sentar cabeza? Además ahora tengo 3 lindos nietos a los cuales malcriar. No me pienso quejar cuando soy la beneficiada.

Esta vez fue Hattie la que gruñó, cruzada de brazos y mirando con expresión herida a su madre.

\- ¿Y decidieron que? ¿Adoptar? ¿Conseguir un vientre de alquiler y ya? ¿Y nadie nos dijo nada?

Y fue aquí donde por fin Deckard pareció llegar al límite.

En un movimiento repentino, giró entrando a un pequeño pueblo y se dirigió al estacionamiento de un centro comercial, donde finalmente paró. Y de pronto encaraba a los de la parte de atrás con expresión furibunda.

\- ¿Vientre de alquiler? ¡Cierra la boca, mocosa! ¡Me costó 9 meses...!

\- Ocho y una semana.- interrumpió Luke en voz bajita.

\- ¡Ocho meses y una maldita semana de nauseas, pies hinchados y esos dos haciendo artes marciales sobre mi vejiga, el traerlos a éste mundo! ¡Y cómo si eso fuese poco, 35 horas de parto natural! ¿Y eso? ¡Eso es asunto solo mio y del Thor samoano allí presente! ¡Ni tuyo, ni de Oh, ni de mamá, ni de nadie más! ¡Asunto solo de nosotros dos! ¡Así que puedes ir a llorar tu indignación a un río en lo que a mi concierne, pero no puedes venir a reclamarme! ¿Estoy siendo claro?

Claro como el agua. Eso era lo que decían las expresiones en los rostros de los Shaw menores. El silencio se hizo pesado durante un extenso momento, hasta que Owen preguntó casi si voz.

\- ¿Eres fértil?

\- ¿Algún problema con eso?- replicó Deckard con altivez.

La siguiente en hablar fue Hattie, pero a su madre.

\- ¿Y tú lo sabías?- preguntó casi temblando de la impresión.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo sabía! Desde que lo diagnosticaron a los 17... Un poco tardío para presentarse como hombre fértil, pero tu hermano siempre ha hecho las cosas a su propio ritmo.

\- ¡Y lo dejaste enlistarse en el ejército!- de pronto reclamó Owen.

\- ¿Y no nos dijiste?- reclamó Hattie.

Magdalene rodó los ojos.

\- Si, claro que lo dejé enlistarse. Era lo que tu hermano quería. Y no, no les dije justo para que no fuesen detrás de él llorando y con una excusa para que lo echaran de la milicia ¡Y ustedes lo hubiesen hecho! ¡Lo hubiesen delatado si con ello se quedaba en casa con ustedes! ¿O me lo vas a negar, querida? Tenías tan solo 10 años, pero estabas buscando todos los recursos para evitar que tu hermano te dejase, incluso si era lo que más quería en ese momento. Y Owen, tú la estabas ayudando.

Ambos hermanos bajaron la mirada ante el regaño.

Luke intervino.

\- ¿Qué tal si dejamos eso atrás y nos enfocamos en el ahora? ¿Quieren conocer a sus sobrinos? Esta es Lia, y ese joven guapo de allí es Jay. Salió a mi.- terminó de decir el hombre con una sonrisa.

Y los dos hermanos se miraron.

Hobbs les tendía una rama de olivo y o la tomaban o se perdían de esta nueva parte de la familia.

Hattie no lo pensó dos veces y tomó al pequeño Jay de brazos de Sam.

\- ¿Jay Hobbs?

\- Jay y Lia Shaw-Hobbs. Ya tenemos asegurado el linaje Hobbs con Sam después de todo. Y mis otros 20 o 30 sobrinos, a los cuales conoces si bien recuerdas.

Hattie sonrió a Luke y luego al pequeño, y lo acunó entre sus brazos.

Luke miró entonces a Owen y alzó una ceja.

Owen suspiró. No ganaba nada con no aceptar tregua. Estiró los brazos.

Luke sonrió y puso a la pequeña en los brazos de su tío.

Y fue amor a primera vista.

\- ¡Ey, linda!- susurró Owen, sin notar las sonrisas en los rostros de los demás.

Deckard por su parte suspiró aliviado.

\- Bien. Luke, la receta.

\- ¿Cómo?

Deckard lo miró con el ceño fruncido de nuevo.

\- ¡De tus medicinas, idiota! Hay una farmacia allá adelante, y en este país no consigues ni una pastilla para el resfrío sin receta. Dame.

Un momento después, Deckard estaba fuera de la van y se dirigía a la farmacia.

**En tanto, en 'Ningún lugar'**

Don Nadie, Letty, Dominic y Eric veían sin poder creerlo la escena en la pantalla.

Una de las últimas innovaciones que Don Nadie había decidido poner en todos los vehículos de la Juguetería, teniendo en cuenta que trabajaba con un grupo de conductores extremos, era equipos de audio y video escondidos. Algo le decía que mejor no hacía el anuncio hasta dentro de unos meses.

Nunca pensó ser testigo de la escena que se había desarrollado durante los últimos 40 minutos en la pantalla frente a ellos.

¡Menos mal y había mandado al resto del personal a otro lado! Si alguien más hubiese visto aquello y Shaw se hubiese enterado, estaba seguro de que no la hubiese contado. Si Deckard Shaw casi había acabado con él por lo sucedido con su hermano menor; no quería ni pensar lo que era capaz de hacer el clan Shaw en pleno, sobre todo teniendo a Luke Hobbs de su lado.

\- Espero, dama y caballeros, que entiendan que lo que hemos presenciado el día de hoy, no es algo que deba ir divulgándose por allí. Sería conveniente que no se entere nadie.

Los presentes asintieron, y el hombre mayor suspiró aliviado.

Deckard Shaw un hombre fértil.

De pronto muchas, pero muchas cosas tenían sentido por fin. El sentido del deber de Shaw por su familia y el hecho de que había ido contra agencias gubernamentales y terroristas, cielo e infierno por sus hermanos. No quería ni siquiera pensar en lo que destrozaría por sus hijos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Después de todo, siempre era más peligrosa la leona que el león en la manada; y Deckard Shaw resultó ser una leona disfrazada en la piel de un león.

Si, mejor dejarlo así. 

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

A los que lo notaron sin ver que esto es parte de una serie... Si, se relaciona con mi fic de Hawaii Five-0 "Todo va a estar bien". Tengo ideas para varios embarazos en varios fandoms, porque quiero y porque puedo (risa malvada).

En todo caso, muchas gracias a quienes han leído y espero que les haya gustado. Yo sigo con mi obsesión nada sana por Shobbs... ya viene el siguiente oneshot de la serie de Deckard y Sam. Y el capítulo 8 del fic Spirk 'Lazos de familia'. Y el primer capítulo de un Sybones (si no saben eso, se enterarán luego).

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias._


End file.
